


Into the Night

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Bobbie/Paul/Kenny [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dancing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Gestures, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Bobbie/Rook went out patroling with Toolshed (mentioned), until he needed to leave. But Rook stayed behind feeling like someone was watching him.But now, hes unsure how he got into dancing with Eclipse (Paul).





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildenettles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/gifts).



Seeing Rook recovered both mentally and physically, I was probably the happiest man. The Chaos minions could tell something was off about me, it could be the small bounce in the way I walked, or how smooth I stride across the hallways. 

 

Even General Disarray pointed it out, which should say something. But walking in Professor Chaos's lab, there was something there that lingered since my last visit. 

 

Of course he was looking through some blueprints, and he knew I was busy with real life to help him by that point. But since I was here, he explained that Freedom Pal's has increased their patrol and Rook is still put under eye, making sure he can keep up.

 

I already knew he could keep up. Beside I'm sure he will be with someone who has some kind of powers. But my job was simple, nothing I can't handle. 

 

When I actually got there, I was surprised it was Toolshed instead of someone else. Like I don't know, Mysterion. I could hear them chatting about nonsense, but seeing Rook up and about. I could feel my heart flutter and drop like a glass cup. 

 

Okay, that might be my worst analogy, but still. He can make my heart double in speed.

 

When their patrol ended and Toolshed moved back to South Park. Bob- I mean Rook still lingered a little bit longer. I sighed softly, but nonetheless kicked a can. Watching him jump and twirl over to the can, I chuckled loud enough for him to hear.

 

“Hi there, Kitten~”, I could sense something was between us, but what I wouldn't know. 

 

“Eclipse, what are you doing here?” cautiously moved, but otherwise kept his gorgeous eyes on me.

 

“Heard from a little bird that you can hit those high notes. But I am glad your back up on your feet, little hero~” Still cautious as I barely moved from my spot. I was sitting in a chair from some neighbor’s hanging patio. 

 

I was surprised at how well hidden I was, since they never noticed me.

 

“I'm sure you cared for my well being.” He still stayed put. But the way he held himself was clear. 

 

Smiling softly, I moved the moonlight on him. He of course was shocked by the fact that some random light is on him. Making him more noticeable. Getting over to his rooftop, I could see more clearly how gorgeous those honey brown eyes were. 

 

Walking over, I did drop my knives and whatever other gadgets I had, making a small pile. He looked unsure as to what I was doing good. 

 

“Tell me little hero, may I dance with you?” I slowly let parts of myself show, but how he looked said everything. 

 

He probably wasn't expecting that, especially from me. A cold hearted killer. He didn't move once, but his eyes were on me. With a snap of a finger, I turned the light on us to a comforting glow, low and dimmed. 

 

He of course was surprised, looking everywhere with his eyes as I pulled off my gloves.

 

He of course could see my skin, but really who wouldn't. I took a bow as he watched me. 

 

“Is that a trick question.” His voice echoed surprisingly soft for him. 

 

“I see that the cat didn't catch your tongue good.” Moving close, I grabbed his hands, even though he stiffened under my hold. 

 

“Why a dance with me?”

 

I chuckled softly, as I gently lead him. Doing nothing to complicate that he couldn't follow. 

 

“Because you caught my eye, Rook.”

 

“Is that a good or a bad that I have your eye.” He sounded suspicious as he followed along, still keeping what distance he can have. That's fine.

 

“Think whatever you like, Hero.”

  
  


Let him think whatever he wants. Besides I could tell Freedom Pals were watching. As I gently picked up the pace, he struggled here and there. Not exactly good, but it's fine. 

 

“Why dance with me?” 

 

“Because, why not~ Im several blocks away from Jamestown Dr., and I'm not needed there until later.” Twirling him with grace, he still struggled a bit, but he can keep up. 

 

As the dance increased smoothly, it eventually hits where it needs to. Dipping him, as I kept an effortless dance between us. Knowing which cameras it was, when I dipped him the final time. My cape covered us, softly I kissed his nose.

 

Twirling him back up, I grabbed my things, as I called out to him.

 

“Have fun, Hero~”

 

Jumping away from his view, plus Freedom Pals cameras, I knew Rook was blushing a bit. Even if my cape blocked most of the light, I still could see the mark I left.


End file.
